eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Means and Ends
Prerequisites *You must be a Lvl 95 Channeler. *You must speak Draconic, Sathirian and Deaths Whisper *You must have done the Deathtoll Access Quest to retreive the Marked Flameshield of Scale. *You must understand the Koada'Dal'' *You must have the investigation skill to 9 or more ( done by doing the first chapter of Sword of Destiny Timeline) *You must have done the Chain of Eternity Timeline for a legitimate access to Harrow End ( the key doesn't work ) Starting the Quest # Go to Paineel (Sundered Frontier). In the same room as Sa'ib Waseem (Epic Repercussions NPC), go to . Click the 4th book from the right on the middle book case, 4 shelves up. # This will open a portal behind the pillar to the back-left. # Click the portal to enter Ryizz'Eianshieoll's Sanctum # Inside, go the bookshelf at the back-right. There is a small book, click that to pick it up. # Read the book to start your quest! Steps # go to the Shrine of Thunder in Lavastorm and speak to Saedie Kalterra # Enter the golden skull cave in Lavastorm (entrance at , ) and go to the center of each platform until you get the update. # Return to Saedie and give her your Marked Flameshield of Scale (received from completing Deathtoll access quest) #*(During the ascent of awakened part, don't forget to mentor down to 75 to get the item update, they don't drop from grey mobs ) # Use your elemental summoning token on the platform in the golden skull cave # Return to Saedie # Return to the zone in the paineel library where you picked up the quest starter for an auto-update # Click the tapestry in zone (requires investigation skill leveled up to 9 or more, skill gained in Chapter 1 of Sword of Destiny Timeline) # Read the book and then go To Moors of ykesha to speak with Kaptn Azhab (waypoint #Go to and kill the construct wandering here (101^^^ , he hit hard, maybe bring some friends). Kill him and take The Journal of Ryizz'Eianshieoll, Volume 3 in the tend where the Construct was. Read it. # Go to and speak with Head Scholar Nabihan # Look for the trace of Jorey (sword in ). Follow the trace until you arrive to the camp with 3 construct. Kill Jorey first, then Liex. Last Cainith. Bring your friends! # Once the constructs are dead click the journal from inside the tent # Go in Kelethin and click on a particle effect on the ground to zone into Daleen's home # Quest will auto update, go upstairs and kill the solo mob # Speak to Daleen's apprentice (requires Death's Whisper) # Speak to Daleen # Return to the Paineel instance where you picked up the quest and retrieve a note on his desk # Go to Feerrott and speak with Chiss Elissk at #*must speak Sathirian #*must have completed Shades of Drinal Timeline to advance quest # Go to Harrows End and complete the special instance #8 kill first name, then take water tube down and kill second name, all that is required # Speak with Melanie Everling after killing the 2nd construct # Return to the Paineel instance where you picked up the quest, kill the mob and retrieve the note # Go to Skyshrine, and speak with Jorlag Rewards * Credits Chains of Eternity Timelines